Guiding You Home
by KayEsse
Summary: A minor turbolift incident sends the Captain remembering an event that happened to him as a young child. Frightened he remains immobile and pleads to anyone to help him.


Jim and Spock were done with their shift, and were both heading to a nice relaxing game of chess. They hadn't decided which cabin to play in, when the turbolift they were riding, stopped all of sudden and plunged them in utter darkness. It lurched violently to one side, causing the passengers to fall on top of each other, knocking them both on the floor.

Spock got up first and was unhurt. As he straightened his uniform tunic he tried to feel around to sense the captain near him but he wasn't there. The darkness became slightly discernable with the flickering lights in the lift. Spock could make out the captain. He was lying on the floor in a ball as far as he could tell and was not moving but making sounds.

~Perhaps the captain was injured,~ said Spock in his mind. Spock descended to his knees and tried to see the captain in the faint light. He noticed he was staring aimlessly and sweating profusively. What was happening to his captain and his friend?

"Captain are you injured? The lift has stopped abruptly we should contact to find out what has happened."

Jim didn't move from the floor. He just stared aimlessly and besides sweating he now was shaking.

"Engineering to turbolift 4 is anyone in there please respond."

Hearing 's voice Mr. Spock got up and felt the side of the wall and came in contact with the comm unit and pressed the button.

"Yes, Mr. Scott, the captain and I are in turbolift 4. What has transpired?"

"Nothing serious sir. Just a malfunctioning circuit. You are in no danger Spock. We are effecting repairs as we speak. Should be done in about 45 minutes, maybe less."

"I see. Very well. Thank you Mr. Scott we shall wait til repairs are complete, Spock out."

Spock was beginning to get worried. As worried a Vulcan could be. Jim was still on the floor of the lift, almost in shock. Spock had to get through to him.

Spock then bent down again on his knees and approached the captain.

"Jim, can you hear me? The turbolift is undergoing repairs. It should not be much longer. Please, is there something I can do for you? Jim, let me help."

The words that came from Jim's voice were of a child. He could hear Jim sobbing and pleading with someone. Getting closer he heard a name. The name he kept repeating was Sam. Spock remembered his brother from Deneva. The Enterprise was too late to save the captain's brother and his wife Aurelan. Atleast they had managed to save his nephew Peter.

Spock was finding this very curious. Why would the captain speak of his brother. Had he not mourned his death 2 years ago. Spock could tell that he was somehow reliving the past. Experiencing something that had frightenend him. Perhaps something had triggered his friend when turbolift stopped abruptly and went dark. He may have been grasping at straws but he wanted to help the captain and he had to do it in way that would not frighten him further than he was.

Spock decided to speak to him in a low voice and to use simple words. Maybe by doing so it would get his captain to tell him inadvertingly what was happening to him. Spock was surprised to admit that he had wished the doctor to be with him. Hopefully he was following the right course of action in this case.

"Jim, where are you? Tell me where you are?"

"Sam is that you? Oh I'm here, please find me. You came back I thought you wouldn't. Why...did you wait so long. You know how much I love to play hide and seek with you. You always hide better than me. I tried to find a good place. What do you think of the place I found?"

At that moment Spock tried to think quick on his feet. He had no idea where Jim was hiding. He thought of Spock being Sam. He could postulate that Jim was probably 5 while his brother was maybe 9 or10. He wasn't sure. He tried very hard to use his next words correctly.

Spock/Sam: "It is a good place Jim."

Jimmy: "Why do you call me that. You always call me Jimmy."

Spock/Sam: "Of course I just thought that you were now getting big and I should call you Jim."

Spock could tell Jim was smiling when he said that.

Jimmy: "I am not big like you Sam. You are very big my big brother.

Jimmy: "You sound funny Sam. Sam please, can you...get me out now. I don't want to play anymore. I was so worried that you wouldn't come. You remembered what happened. We decided to play and it was my turn to hide. We decided to hide in the barn. Mom and Dad were gone to do an errand. I needed to find a place quick. You are always so good at finding me I wanted you be proud of me that I found a place where it would take you a little longer to find me. I found something perfect and got in it and realized that it was so dark and then I started to get scared I couldn't open the door and I only had a tiny hole to breathe through. One minute I would look through it and another I would breathe from that hole. I was so scared. But I knew you would find me. I began to hear voices coming towards the barn. I wasn't sure who it was. All I heard were voices and they were laughing. I put my eye to the hole and saw you but you were not alone. You were talking with some of your friends from school. I thought you were going to ask them to help you find me but no you were leaving. You were leaving me by myself. Why did you leave me Sam?

Spock/Sam: "I am here now. You are safe. Please Jimmy tell me where are you?"

Jimmy: "Please get me out. I...I'm in the locker. You remember the locker. Dad kept his phaser rifle in it. Dad told us not to get in there. I'm sorry I should have listened to him. You're not angry are you Sam? Please don't tell mom and dad. Please don't tell them."

Jimmy began to cry.

Spock/Sam: "I will not tell them. Do not cry it will be alright. I will get you out of the locker."

Jimmy: "Hurry Sam, I can't breathe. I'm so scared. I need to pee. Please get me out. I'm so scared. Mom and dad will be angry with me. It's so dark...I..I can't breathe. Please get me out now."

Spock/Sam: "I am opening the door Jimmy. It is open come out Jimmy you are safe I am here."

Jimmy: "I can't. I'm stuck, I have no room. I can't get out. Please get me out."

Spock didn't know what to do. If he tried to touch Jim will he realize it is still Sam or not. Also if he managed to get him out would he back to being his commanding officer.

Jimmy: "Sam are you there? Don't leave me again. Don't please, I love you my brother please don't leave me alone in here."

Spock/Sam: "I am here, do you feel me getting you out. I am touching you now I am removing you from the locker. Come closer to me Jimmy you will be alright now."

Jimmy clutched at the person holding him and wouldn't let go. He grabbed tight what he seemed to believe was Sam's shirt and held on for what seemed to be forever to Spock.

Jimmy: "Am I out? I am no longer in there. You saved me Sam and you found my hiding place. Was I good hider, am I good as you?"

Spock/Sam: "Yes I removed you from the locker. Yes you hide real good Jimmy."

Jimmy: "Thank you so much Sam. I love you my brother, do you love me a little?"

Spock/Sam: "Yes...I too love you Jimmy."

Jimmy: "I am so glad."

All of a sudden the lights came back on and the lift continued . The moment the lights were back on Jimmy started to change. He became less rigid, and started to let go slowly the person he was holding on too.

Slowly Jim looked up and saw Spock. They were still on floor of the lift and Spock kept staring in those hazel eyes.

"Spock is there something wrong. What are we doing on the floor together?"

"The...the lift malfunctioned sir. It is working now." said Spock visibly shaken.

"Good, can you help me up I seem to have fallen asleep on my legs I can't seem to stand."

"Certainly Jimmy. I mean Jim."

"What..why did you call me that? Only...my...brother sam called me that."

"You were talking about him when you fell."

"I did I can't seem to remember."

"Everything is better is it not. You seem to be standing now would you like me to let go."

"Yes, you can. That's strange, now that you mention my brother I seem to think I dreamt about him. Can't quite remember what it was about. I miss him Spock. I know it's been 2 years. You never forget your brother. I hope he realized how much I loved him. I never told him how I felt. I always regretted that."

"Are you certain. Surely you did."

"No, we were never that close. He would always tease me. I remember one time we played hide and seek and he left me alone in a locker for 3 hours. He finally let me out but all I remember is waking up in my bed. Mom and dad never found out. I do remember being cold and afraid in there. I guess I just passed out. Thank god he found me. Sorry Spock for being morbid stupid things kids do when they are young. But still besides the teasing I loved him. I just wish he new I loved him back."

"I believe he knew."

"Engineering to turbolift 4 come in please."

"Kirk here Scotty, we are fine here. Repairs are all done I see ."

"Yes sir. I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

"No Mr. Spock and I am fine. Kirk out."

"Are you feeling alright sir."

"Strange I feel at peace. I don't know why. Still interested in getting even with me in a game chess my friend?"

"Yes Jim. I look forward to it."

"Very well, lead the way."

The doors opened and the two friends decided to play in the captain's room. Everything seemed as it should. Two good friends playing chess. What is more precious than that.

FIN


End file.
